tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Little Engines
Little Engines is a song from the sixth season. A CGI version was released on the On the Go with Thomas UK DVD on 19th March 2018. Lyrics (Season 6 version) :Main Line Engines always boast how big they are, :Superior by far. :But Little Engines toil away from dawn to dusk, :Without a fuss or care. :Just because we're small, doesn't mean we don't stand tall, :And we pull our weight like all the others do. :You'll be surprised, in spite of our size, :Just what little engines can do! Chorus: :Little Engines, Little Engines, :Little Engines can do the biggest things. :Little Engines, Little Engines, :Little Engines can do most anything. :They'll carry on until the work is over, :They'll carry on to the end, :They're the smallest in the station, don't underestimate them, :They're not such little engines after all. :Bigger engines say, little engines play all day, :And we're not much use to anyone at all. :But we're strong enough, to deal with those trucks, :That's what little engines are for! Chorus: :Little Engines, Little Engines, :Little Engines can do the biggest things. :Little Engines, Little Engines, :Little Engines can do most anything. :They'll carry on until the work is over, :They'll carry on to the end, :They're the smallest in the station, don't underestimate them, :They're not such little engines after all. :Thomas, Percy, Bill & Ben, :You can rely on them, :These little engines are the best! :Stepney, Duck and Oliver, :They'll give the trucks, what for? :You'll be so impressed. Chorus: :Little... :Engines, Little Engines, :Little Engines can do the biggest things. :Little Engines, Little Engines, :Little Engines can do most anything. :They'll carry on until the work is over, :They'll carry on to the end, :They're the smallest in the station, don't underestimate them, :'Cause they're not little engines after all. :They're our favourite little engines, :They're mighty little engines! :They're not such little engines after all! :They're not such...little engines after all! Lyrics (CGI Series) Characters Classic Series * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Douglas * Oliver * Bill and Ben * Stepney * Skarloey * Rheneas *Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Rusty * Duncan * Duke * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Toad * Bertie * George * Bulstrode * Sir Topham Hatt * Farmer Trotter CGI Series *Thomas *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Duck *Donald and Douglas *Oliver *Bill and Ben *Hiro *Charlie *Belle *Stephen *Porter *Timothy *Ryan *Ashima *Daisy *Salty *Philip *Stafford *Rheneas *Peter Sam *Duncan *Luke *Millie *Rex *Mike *Bert *Annie and Clarabel *Henrietta *Toad *Rocky *Slip Coaches *Judy and Jerome *Cranky *Stepney (mentioned) Footage Classic Series * A Scarf for Percy * Time for Trouble * Donald's Duck * Thomas Gets Bumped * Thomas, Percy and the Post Train * Trust Thomas * Toby's Tightrope * All at Sea * One Good Turn * Tender Engines * Escape * Oliver Owns Up * Heroes * Granpuff * Sleeping Beauty * You Can't Win * Four Little Engines * A Bad Day for Sir Handel * Trucks! * Home at Last * Rock 'n' Roll * Gallant Old Engine * Rusty to the Rescue * Thomas and Stepney * Bowled Out * Paint Pots and Queens * Fish * Special Attraction * Cranky Bugs * Horrid Lorry * A Better View for Gordon * James and the Trouble with Trees * Bye George! * Put Upon Percy * Toby's Discovery * Happy Ever After * Rusty and the Boulder * Edward the Very Useful Engine CGI Series *King of the Railway *Steamie Stafford *Luke's New Friend *The Switch *Not Now, Charlie! *The Thomas Way *Away From the Sea *Tale of the Brave *Signals Crossed *Duck and the Slip Coaches *Duncan and the Grumpy Passenger *Missing Gator *No Steam Without Coal *Timothy and the Rainbow Truck *Samson at Your Service *The Truth About Toby *Toad and the Whale *Very Important Sheep *Salty All At Sea *Helping Hiro *Slow Stephen *The Little Engine Who Raced Ahead *Thomas the Babysitter *No Help At All *Goodbye Fat Controller *Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure *Toby's New Friend *Henry Gets the Express *Bradford the Brake Van *Ryan and Daisy *The Missing Breakdown Train *The Great Race Trivia * The deleted scene from the sixth season episode, Edward the Very Useful Engine is stretched into 4:3 format. * In the Japanese version the opening lines are sung by Percy and Thomas respectively. * An instrumental version of this song can be heard on The Railway Stories: Branch Line Engines and other stories UK audiobook CD. * A retake featuring Mike O'Donnell singing the song was released by O'Donnell on his YouTube channel in April 2017. Goofs * On the DVD of ‘’Percy’s Chocolate Crunch’’, Percy is erroneously referred to as “Cassie” in the closed captioning. Deleted and Extended scenes * Thomas Gets Bumped - A deleted scene of Thomas passing the Watermill. * Oliver Owns Up: ** A deleted scene of Oliver chuffing back to the coal yards to take the trucks away. ** A deleted scene of Thomas, Annie and Clarabel passing the viaduct. * You Can't Win - A deleted scene of Thomas, Stuart and Duke entering Crovan's Gate earlier than expected. * A Bad Day for Sir Handel - The scene of Skarloey and Rheneas passing Lakeside has been extended. * Gallant Old Engine - A deleted scene of Edward bringing Rheneas back from the Works. * Thomas and Stepney - A deleted scene of Stepney pulling coaches. * Special Attraction - A deleted scene of Percy's eyes rolling after the trucks hit Bulstrode. * Rusty and the Boulder - An alternate shot of the broken water tower pieces falling on Skarloey. * Cranky Bugs - A deleted scene of Thomas and Percy pulling trucks. * Horrid Lorry - A deleted scene of Toby passing Percy at the end of the episode. * Edward the Very Useful Engine - A deleted scene of Stepney passing Oliver on the Viaduct. * Heroes: ** Deleted close-ups of Bill and Ben. ** A deleted panning shot of Bill and Ben. * Rusty to the Rescue: ** The scene of Rusty passing Henry and Gordon has been extended. ** The scene of Rusty and Stepney escaping has been extended. * Bye George! - An extended shot of Percy taking George through the Fishing Village. * Time for Trouble - A deleted shot of Toby puffing up to the water tower. * Trucks! - An extended shot of Sir Handel pushing two red vans while Gordon puffs up to him. * Thomas, Percy and the Post Train: ** A deleted shot of Thomas and Percy leaving the harbour. ** An extended shot of Thomas puffing through Knapford. * Toby's Discovery - An extended shot of Toby and Henrietta going past the castle. In Other Languages Home Media Releases CDs * Thomas' Train Yard Tracks (low pitched) * Thomas' Train Yard Tracks (CD sampler) * The Railway Stories: Branch Line Engines and other stories (instrumental) Song File:Little Engines - Music Video File:Little Engines - Mike O'Donnell Category:Songs